Prior to the present invention, there has been a practical difficulty in the utilization of a multiplicity of lines without having present the problem of the tangling of lines, as well as the handling of the hook being complicated by the suspended line which often tangles, or at least must be concurrently held while baiting the hook or the like. In the past, most fishing rigs or fishing units are complicated to understand or handle or both, as well as costly.